A Fight for Freedom
by fanfic-demon
Summary: Krad kidnaps Riku and has Dark coming for her, meanwhile Daisuke is angry with Dark and Satoshi tries to calm him down, what crazy things might happen now? Fin.


REVISED

Hey there peoples, this is another story I'm writing, and I hope you guys like it.

Review Disclaimer: Krad kidnaps Riku and has Dark coming for her, meanwhile Daisuke is angry with Dark and Satoshi tries to calm him down, what crazy things might happen now?

Pairings: DarkxRiku and a bit of DaixRiku

And we begin…

* * *

Krad summons some magic and blows a tree away with mighty force. Glancing behind him, he sees Riku standing behind him in fear. Krad smirks.

"I am going to punish Dark for what he's done." Krad turned around to face Riku.

"And I'mhis perfect match," clenching his fist, he brings his bloody hand up for Riku to see, "I have studied all his moves, he can't hope towin!"

Krad leaves Riku to think on what he said. Riku has images of Dark getting blasted in the chest, his arm blown off, and getting stabbed through the head with a hidden dagger. Riku grabbed her aching heart and looked at the ocean.

"Dark already has guilt," she squeezed her heart a little harder, "He can't win against someone who wishes…" Riku turns to see Krad behind her with an evil and crazy glint in his eyes.

"Looks like he came for you after all."

(At the Beach)

Krad and Dark stare at each other (Riku is in the background) for the last time they saw the other, was not a cheery memory. Dark was lost in memories when Krad made the first move. He unleashed an energy blast at Dark. At the last minute,Dark saw it and dodged.

Dark came up close to Krad and triedtopunch his ribs, but missed as Krad jumped over him and shot his own energy blast, barely missing Dark, and singeing his arm.

Dark summoned another blast and fired it at Krad's chest, burning him only a little. Dark had no chance to evade as Krad hit him down with his fist. Dark got back up, and Krad summoned another blast when Dark came up on him full speed, and punched him in the stomach.

Krad felt nothing as he and Dark locked arms and ran into a forest. Energy flashing, shooting everywhere. Dark got backed into a tree, and was trapped until Krad triedto punch him and missed. His fist going into a tree instead. Dark jumped back, and before Krad could react, attacked with his energy .

Riku looked up when the dust cleared and glanced over at Darks form, and frowned.

'That'snot right. He's different from the Dark before. He has no hesitation, and he's stronger than before…Dark.' Riku smileed as she realized where his true strength came from.

Krad came out of the rubble of trees and dirt, looking severely pissed off.

"It makes me laugh to know that you have vowed against killing," Krad said, becoming somewhatcrazy and psychotic, "For you will always be a murderer in my eyes!"

Krad seemed to teleport behind Dark and tried to strangle him.

"The only way to redeem for your killing…" Krad got a very psychotic look in his eyes and ramed his head into Dark's. Dark landed face first into sand Then Krad stepped on his head, causing Dark's face to go even further.

"For taking away…" Dark was crushed into ground harder, "My tamer's happiness…" stomped on, "The guilt of…" Krad yanks Dark up from the ground by his hair, "Stepping over…" punched Dark's face twice, "People's life's…" punchedDark's stomach, "For causing sadness…" hits his stomach again, "And pain…" another punch in hisface, "For loved one's." Krad finally tossed Dark to the ground, "You shall die for this!" Krad yelled and kicked Dark's ribs, breaking a couple.

Dark was finally able to get back up and stared at Krad with his blood stained face. Darkstood there staring at him, gathering his energy for a final attack.

"Risa, who died saving my life when I fought you…Risu…who let me live on to protect the smiling faces…" Dark stared at the enraged Krad, "Of others…"

(Where Daisuke and Satoshi are.)

Satoshi had finally found Daisuke after 3 years of searcing. Daisuke had been training himself, becoming stronger each day to finally, one day, defeat Dark.

Daisuke, like Satoshi, had been training himself to fight with a sword. Satoshi watched as Daisuke practiced with such fierce and concentrated techniques. Satoshi finally confronted Daisuke, and talked to him. Daisuke still loaths his other half and argues with Satoshi that he needed to be dealt with. Satoshi challenged Daisuke, to show him that he was wrong.

"But Satoshi, he...he **killed** her! She had no right to die. He shouldn't have, he...grr!" Daisuke growled as they faced each other.

"That was an accident Daisuke. Because of Krad...Dark didn't have a chance to help her...he was just as useless as you were." Satoshi confided.

"You lie. He could have helped her. He **should** have helped her."

"Daisuke, that was years ago. It isn't like you to hold such a grudge."

"Dark is different."

"...You liked her, didn't you?"

"Daisuke, I challenge you. I will show you that you are wrong. Dark has just as much guilt as you do hatred."

They stood there,watching each others movements, waiting for the perfect time.

Swords were at the ready. Everything seemed to have tensed around them.The wind blew and the fight started. Daisuke seemed to have disappeared,and reappeared behind Satoshi. Heturned around just in time to block theblade coming down. Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand on his sword and used it to jump over him. He flipped twice and landed at the ready.

'He's good. Really good. I'm jealous of you Dai-Chan. Just like…' Satoshi smirked at his thoughts.

'Now take this…and feel this. This is the strength that Dark has put into this sword!' Daisuke attacked again, and Satoshi countered, breaking through Daisuke's sword and slammed his sword into his collar bone.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Daisukescreamed as he fell to the ground, clutching his injured shoulder. Daisuke glanced up to see Satoshi kneeling in front of him, holding out a reverse bladed sword, Dark's gift to him, once a long time ago.

"It's a little late Daisuke. This is the sword Dark gave you. Once again, take this Dai-Chan…" Satoshi held out the blade as Daisuke grabbed it. Though he was still bitter, he felt alittle better.

"I'm sorry Daisuke. You were blinded by rage. I had to reach you somehow." Satoshi apologized, avoiding his gaze.

"...Thank you Satoshi. I really needed a slap in the face...or in the matter, a really banged up shoulder." Daisuke said with a wince.

"Sorry about that, here, lets get that looked at." Satoshi advised with a smile, and led him into Daisuke's small hut.

(Back with the main cast)

"Once more, I will swing my sword…with a strong heart." Dark said as the wind blew his hair around wildly.

"It wasn't everyone's happiness, only one…my tamers happiness," Krad glared, "the one that he loved as well. I will never forgive you for this!" Krad yelled, as he and Dark engaged in a final attempt to kill the other. Andonly one will survive…

The End.

* * *

OMG, I actually made up a short story, sorry it ended this way, but you people out there can figure out what happens, plz review and tell me how it is, I want to know wot you all think out there 


End file.
